The Rules Of Love And War
by VivaLaBetsy
Summary: KagNar Naraku was finally defeated, but before they could kill him he disappeared with two of the jewel shards. What happens when Kagome meets someone unexpected in her time? R&R please!
1. Prologue

AN: I tweaked the prologue here and there . . . Again. Like I'll probably do countless more times in the future. Anyway, here it is. . . . Better . . . I guess.

Disclaimer: .runs away but gets caught by cops. ALRIGHT! FINE! I don't own InuYasha! I'm working on Sesshoumaru, though.

Pairings: Naraku/Kagome, Sesshoumaru/Stella(OC), Miroku/Rin, Sango/Ginta, Inuyasha?

The Rules Of Love And War

Prologue

Naraku watched as the last of the three groups stepped into the clearing of their appointed location. . . late. Without even looking, he knew that the final party was led by Inuyasha.

The other two groups, the on-time groups, were led by Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western lands, and Kouga, the wolf prince.

Kouga had brought what was left of his pack- two bumbling idiots by the names of Hakkaku and Ginta, and a few wolves who had somehow managed to survive long enough to make it here.

Sesshoumaru had brought with him his toad-like minion- or, rather, couldn't get rid of him. Apparently, Sesshoumaru had left his new mate, Stella, to look after his human ward. It was a pity. Stella would have been a great deal more useful to them than the toad.

Inuyasha had with him the houshi, the taijia and the beautiful miko Kagome.

Yes, she was beautiful. He wasn't afraid to admit it anymore. She had ebony hair that just begged to have hands run through it, and eyes so deep and warm that it felt like they were looking into her very soul.

He had made it a habit over the last year or so to watch Kagome- examine her. He probably knew her better than she knew herself. He knew how she grew strength-wise. Knew that she loved the inu hanyou. Although, so many years of being faithful while receiving nothing in return was beginning to take it's toll. She was beginning to see that she would never have the mutt. He would always belong to that shell of a woman, Kikyo.

Naraku decided to make everyone wait a few minutes longer. At that time Naraku would make one final attempt to defeat his enemies and complete the Shikon. No puppets. No tricks or traps. Well . . . Maybe a few tricks.

Over the years, Naraku had lost most of his jewel shards to Inuyasha. With the shards, however, went a vast majority of his power. His body had begun to decompose a while back. He was, quite literally, falling apart. To keep himself from completely reverting back to his ningen form, he was forced to shed most of the stronger demons, leaving a weaker, more emotional Naraku.

Tired of putting up the strong façade, Naraku sent all of his nemeses a message, telling them to meet him in the clearing, tonight at midnight. His plan was simple. He would be challenged by one fighter of their choosing- only one.

If Naraku won, he would get the jewel shards.

If he lost, he would leave feudal Japan. He would go through the well with the few jewel shards he had left. Naraku would rather try to survive in the future than let Kagome waste the Shikon's wish on such an undeserving character as Inuyasha. Of course, Naraku didn't deserve it, either. But, of course, Naraku was smarter.

Everyone made the foolish assumption that he didn't know the secret of the Bone-Eater's well. He, in fact, knew it quite well. He was the one to put the time travel spell on it. It was a backup plan in case things got messy. One should always have a back-up plan. He'd never dreamed that he'd actually end up having to use it, though.

The time had come to reveal himself. Naraku swooped out of the shadows. Seemingly surprising all but the taiyoukai. He watched as Kagome's face flushed in surprise. Yet to the other onlookers, Naraku seemed to pay as little attention to her as he did to the grass beneath his feet.

InuYasha was first to speak. "So you finally came out of hiding, huh, Naraku! 'Bout time. Now I can kick your ass!"

"How crude. Even if you are only a half-breed, try to show a little more discipline." Sesshoumaru's expressionless mask of a face never changed as he shot the insult toward his half-brother.

Inuyasha only shot daggers at Sesshoumaru in response, clearly trying not to blow up in front of Kagome.

While this was going on, Naraku noticed Kouga slip over to Kagome and clasped her hands in his. Naraku let out a low, feral growl, although no one seemed to notice.

Before his enemies got anymore side-tracked he coughed and began. "I have a proposition for all of you- one that will end all of our disagreements once and for all."

"What the hell are you talkin' about, Naraku!" InuYasha demanded gruffly, yet his interest obviously piqued.

"I'm proposing a duel. One representative from your side against me. There will be rules, of course-"

"No deal! You've double-crossed us before. How do we know that this isn't a trap!" Kouga finally seemed to find a voice.

Naraku replied silkily, "You really have no choice, do you? If you don't agree, I'll leave. . . With my jewel shards. How much more time will you end up wasting until you find me again? Face it, you may never find me again. Now will you agree to my terms?"

"What are the rules?" questioned Sesshoumaru, eyebrow raised.

"The rules are as follows:

"One- this fight is strictly one-on-one. There will be no help from _any_ outside forces.

"Two- You may not use any items that have the capability of boosting power. No shikon shards, no special weapons, etc.

"Three- You may only use one weapon. If your weapon breaks you may not find a replacement.

"Four- the fight must stay within one hundred yards of this clearing." 'No need to accidentally blow up the well.'

"Five- The winner will receive all of the jewel shards and may not be challenged by anyone involved in this transaction.

"Six- All participants, not just those fighting, must adhere to the rules.

"Do you agree to these terms?"

A unified grumble of 'yes' was heard throughout the clearing.

Kouga stood up and Naraku's cold heart rose in anticipation. If the wolf fought, Naraku would almost certainly win, "I'll do it. I promised a long time ago that I would bring Kagome Naraku's head. Now, after all this time, I'm going to keep that promise."

Naraku quickly looked to Kagome to gauge her reaction to the prince's statement. Although, he didn't exactly know if he was looking for Kagome's approval, and Naraku's victory, or her disapproval at wanting his head.

Kagome looked positively disgusted at the prospect. Just then, InuYasha stepped up, and Naraku's hope started draining away. His face never showed anything but lack of confidence though. He still held the devious smile on his face.

"Feh! You can give Kagome his head after I've chopped it off, you damn wolf!"

"What? You think you're going to fight Naraku! Feh! No way! I'm the strongest fighter here. I'll fight Naraku!"

Shippo whispered into Kagome's ear, "Did Kouga just say 'feh'?"

"Yes, Shippo, he did," Kagome replied with a giggle.

Just then, Kouga suggested, perhaps desperately, but hiding it well, "I think Kagome should choose the one to fight. She'll choose fairly," Kouga winked at Kagome.

" No swaying the judge!" squawked Jaken, who hurriedly blushed, seeing as he had just implied agreement to the idea without consulting Sesshoumaru first.

Kagome blushed and squeaked, "Me? Oh- um-okay. I guess the strongest fighter is... Sesshoumaru?" Jaken started jumping up and down while InuYasha looked almost hurt and Kouga looked like a lost little puppy. "...Or InuYasha." InuYasha's ears perked. "I don't know! They're both very strong."

Kagome took a long pause, but after seeing the glares everyone was sending her, she blushed and continued. "Let's see. InuYasha has the Tetsusaiga, but Sesshoumaru has Tokijin. Sesshoumaru has poison claws, his energy whip, and he's definitely faster than Inuyasha. Gomen, Inu. I choose Sesshoumaru."

………………………………...

Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru glided onto the field. She couldn't help but wonder if she had made the right choice. She felt almost... sorry for Naraku. NO! What was she saying. This was Naraku. The one who, for years, had deceived and hurt all of her friends over and over again. Even as they spoke, he was spewing out enough miasma to hinder breath. And he had that cocky I'm-a-son-of-a-bitch-but-I-don't-care-because-I- think-I'm-better-than-you look plastered on his face. He didn't need pity. He needed help.

Even as Kagome thought that, though, she couldn't help but notice the almost desperate look in his eyes. It made him look semi-vulnerable. Attractive. This was the part of Naraku that no one knew, yet there wasn't a single person who would say no to seeing it.

Sesshoumaru pulled out Tenseiga and threw it to Jaken, opting to keep Tokijin. "Now, Naraku, you will die." With that, Sesshoumaru lunged at Naraku with his poison claws, only succeeding in melting a tree. Naraku attempted to punch Sesshoumaru in the stomach, but Sesshoumaru used his demon speed to avoid the attack.

The fight went on like this for several hours- attack, retreat, avoid. Finally, as both were beginning to tire, Sesshoumaru swung Tokijin, enveloping Naraku in the wave of energy released by the sword. When the dust settled Naraku was nowhere to be seen.

Sesshoumaru stood placidly in the middle of the battlefield, before finally speaking. "Naraku has been defeated."

………………………………...


	2. As the Years Go By

JUST A NOTE: I'm changing one the pairings. It's going to be a kag/inu fic from now on. JUST KIDDING! Miroku/Sango will become Miroku/Rin and Sango/Ginta. Do you really think I would do that to you guys! That would be cruel and unusual punishment. There's something against that in the fifth or sixth amendment. That's against the law. Speaking of law. . . . 

Disclaimer: Let me tell you a little story. Once upon a time there was an amateur author. She wrote a story about Inuyasha without giving any credit to Inuyasha's creator, Rumiko Takahashi. When Rumiko found out she filed a law suit and the amateur author was sent to jail and never heard from again. The End (In other words, I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.) 

Chapter 1- As the Years Go By 

The day had been perfect. Kagome and her band of companions had stopped to make camp for the evening, the water for the ramen was just starting to come to a full boil, and they hadn't had to fight a single youkai all day. Heck, there were even birds singing in the trees. But when things are that perfect, fate is practically invited to put another ingredient into the mix. 

"Inuyasha. . ." Kagome asked sweetly. 

"What do you want, wench?" Inuyasha replied huffily. 

"How about we try that again, hmmm? Inuyasha. . ." Kagome implored without ever looking up from her ramen duties. 

"I said 'WHAT, WENCH!'" 

"Osuwari!" Kagome gave the hanyou named Inuyasha a good ten seconds to recover from his union with Mother Earth before starting again patiently, "Inuyasha. . ." 

"Yes, Kagome?" Inuyasha's face was bright red in agitation as he ground out these words.

"Thank you. Now, I need some firewood. Can you 'please' get some for me? I'm afraid your dear ramen may suffer without a sufficient amount of fire- fueled heat. Tear." Kagome ran a finger down her cheek. 

"Feh! Whatever!" 

"What was that Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in an almost scarily sweet voice, an evil gleam in her eyes. 

"Nothing, Kagome. I'll go get your firewood." With that, Inuyasha bounded off into the surrounding foliage. 

After about forty-five minutes had passed Kagome began to worry. The fire had burned out and Kagome had just managed to salvage everyone's dinner. All the bowls of ramen were gone, save one. Inuyasha's beloved ramen was growing increasingly colder as the minutes ticked by.

Kagome wasn't at all worried for Inuyasha. She knew that he could take care of himself, and if he needed help he would stubbornly refuse to give in and she would have heard Inuyasha's screams and swearing by now. No. . . Her worry came from something else. She didn't know what, but Kagome wasn't one to sit back and watch.

She quickly jumped up and yelled to the rest of her partners, "I'm going to get some firewood. I don't know about you, but I refuse to freeze my butt off tonight because Inuyasha is too lazy to fetch us a couple of sticks. Hey, I made a joke. Fetch. Heheheh."

"All right Kagome-chan, but do you need an escort? I'd be more than happy to offer my servi- uhn!" Before the houshi could finish, he was interrupted by a rather large boomerang colliding with his head. . . which happened to be attached to Sango, the very lovely taijia.

Of course, Kagome was used to this by now, but it was always fun to watch Sango turn red with embarrassment every time the houshi did something perverted. Kagome had the distinct impression that Sango liked the monk more than just a whacking buddy. Kagome thanked Sango and strolled away from camp.

The farther away Kagome got, the darker the surrounding area became. The trees became thicker and knarled. They looked almost evil - decayed and stripped of their leaves. There didn't seem to be any living plant or creature around.

Out of the corner of her eye Kagome thought she saw something move. When she turned to look, though, there was nothing there. Could it have been her imagination? There- She saw it again! This was no trick of the eyes. She just wasn't looking fast enough.

__

Come on, Kagome. This could be a bad situation. Who knows what it is out there? Although, I don't sense a jewel shard. If it's a youkai it doesn't give off a very strong aura, either. Even so, there seems to be more than one. I didn't bring my bow, either. This could be bad. Kagome sweatdropped_. Okay. I'm a miko, right? I should be able to sense this thing, predict where it's coming from. If I can do that I can decide what the most logical thing to do would be. Run. . . or scream my head off._

With that thought in mind, Kagome spread her legs about shoulder-width apart, eyes closed, and her hands clasped together with her two pointer fingers and thumbs together in a gun motion, mid-chest. (She looked like one of Charlie's Angels.) She cleared her mind and became focused, aware of everything around her. Her nerve endings began tingling, sparking. It was how she felt every time she let an arrow fly - how she felt when she went through the well, and all the years in between Sengoku Judai and present-day Japan flew past her. It felt like magic. And suddenly, she knew. She knew where the thing was. It was coming toward her. Behind her.

Kagome spun around to face a long floating, snake-like creature. She recognized it to be one of Kikyo's soul stealers.

It at once clicked with Kagome exactly where Inuyasha was. He was with her. . .with Kikyo. Plain and simple. He might be warming up to Kagome, but he would never love her. He would live and die with Kikyo.

And even though Kagome knew this, she would still trudge on. She would find Inuyasha and make him fetch more wood for the fire. Then she would let him go back to Kikyo. Kagome wouldn't give up on Inuyasha. She would work harder than ever before to win him. 

Kagome started to walk again, and as she did so she felt eyes boaring into the back of her head. Without so much as looking at her stalker she said in a stiff voice, "Hello, Kikyo. . . Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome paused, "He's with you, isn't he?" Kagome turned around to face her. Her eyes held a steely regard toward undead miko. 

"He is." Kikyo replied curtly. "He's waiting for me. He doesn't know where I've gone, yet he'd wait an eternity for me to return." As usual, Kikyo cut right to the chase. Her expression never changed from the nonchalant mask, but Kagome could tell that she was smirking inside. Kikyo had the one up on Kagome, and both of them knew it. 

"Then go back! Don't keep him waiting!" Kagome shouted at Kikyo angrily. The worst part was that Kikyo hadn't even done anything to make Kagome angry. She'd spoken only the truth. 

It was times like these that Kagome wished that she lived in a cartoon world. That way she could torture Kikyo to her heart's content. . . without ever having to worry about Kikyo dying. Just like Bugs Bunny did to Daffy Duck. 

"Tell me, my reincarnation, why would you surrender Inuyasha to me so willingly? Surely, you haven't finally given up on him. From what I have observed, you are incapable of admitting defeat- let alone, for something so obviously valuable to you. So, why are you saying something that you, in your heart, don't mean?" 

Kikyo seemed genuinely interested in Kagome's response. "It isn't that I've given up, surrendered, Inuyasha to you." Kagome's eyes were shadowed. "I just understand that I can't forcefully take Inuyasha away from you. He would hate me for it. I feel like I'm fighting against myself. . . Inuyasha loves us both equally. . . probably because of our shared soul." Kikyo looked almost indignant, but Kagome continued, "There's no question of that. But, you two share a history, and because of that you have the advantage. How can I fight something like that? There's nothing I can do to change the situation. All I can do is wait." 

At this point, Kagome wanted to dig a hole and bury herself in it. She had just admitted her feelings to her arch nemesis for Inuyasha's affections.

About to break down, Kagome sunk to the ground, clamping her eyes shut. It had taken so long for everything to sink in. She would _never _have Inuyasha. She had wasted years of her life doing things for him, taking his crap, waiting for him to realize that she was there. And, how much longer would she continue to wait? What else did she have to do with her life? For years her life had revolved around finding the jewel shards and defeating Naraku. Now that Naraku was gone she only had one objective in life. 

What would she do when the jewel was completed? Her life outside feudal Japan had gone to the dogs- her friends had pretty much given up on her; she'd be lucky to graduate from high school, let alone college; and she'd never be able to get good medical insurance with the excuses her grandpa cooked up to get her out of school. Maybe she should just stay in the past. 

As Kagome slowly opened her eyes she began to feel dizzy. The ground became fuzzy as her eyes teared up. In an attempt to keep Kikyo from seeing her cry she wiped her eyes, but it did no good. It wasn't her eyes, it was the ground! The ground was turning dark and blurring together as if it were going to open up around her. Kagome could only stare in horror and fascination as she started to sink, all the time wondering if this was a trick of Kikyo's. 

Even as this thought passed through her head, Kikyo began melting away as well. It seemed that everything was being sucked into this void of sorts. But why wasn't Kagome melting! 

If she could have moved, she would have made a futile attempt at grabbing onto something and pulling herself out of the hole she was quickly sinking into. As it was, though, she was currently up to her neck in. . . everything! She was sinking quickly. The most she could do was blink several times and pray that she wasn't dying. 'No matter how screwed up my life is, I still want to live it!' 

Kagome seemed to be sinking faster, but that might only have been because there was so little of her body left to be swallowed. She clamped her mouth closed and breathed in deeply through her nose before it was covered. 

As her head finally submerged into the hole, she closed her eyes, not wanting to know where she was at or where she was going. Although, because of her lack of vision, her other senses were heightened. 

Kagome felt an extreme sense of floating. Her insides began to grow warm, almost calmingly so. It felt as if there was something inside her, something trying to get out. _It feels just like when I first learned that the Shikon was in my body. That was the start of a new life for me. Maybe, if I get through this, I can start over again. But what about poor Shippo? I can't just abandon him. Not after all he's been through - all we've been through. . . together._

As all this was passing through Kagome's mind, she began to feel extremely lightheaded. It occured to her that she had been holding her breath for quite a while. She couldn't be sure exactly how long it was, but if she didn't get air soon she would suffocate. 

_I guess that this is my fate. I'm going to end up like the people on the Titanic in a minute. . . But I don't want to die, damnit! How can life be so unfair!_ Kagome could have sworn that she was turning blue. Finally, feeling as if she would pass out, she let all the air out of her body. As Kagome inhaled, she realized that she could breathe. 

It was a strange sensation - breathing in your surroundings. And one that Kagome knew that she would never get used to - no matter how short a time she had experienced it so far. 

Then, just as she lost hope of ever getting out of the swirl, her feet touched something solid. When Kagome opened her eyes she saw the rest of the world come back into focus. Gravity seemed to return as well, and Kagome found herself sprawled on her back in the middle of a not-so-empty field. Kagome got to her feet and turned around to survey her surroundings. 

The sky was a stormy grey, as if it would open up and rain down upon everyone at the slightest disturbance. At the top of a nearby hill several nameless people were huddled together against the wind. Kagome approached the group slowly, realizing after she had gotten a bit closer that she knew those people. 

There was Sango and Shippo. Shippo's head was buried deeply into Sango's chest, and they both appeared to be crying! Kirara was there as well, rubbing up against Sango's leg in a soothing gesture. Kagome looked a little farther and saw Hachi, looking very forlorn. 

Kagome suddenly realized that everyone was wearing black. 'It must be a funeral,' she thought. Quickly, Kagome searched for Inuyasha, afraid that he was the one everyone was mourning over. She soon found him. 

Inuyasha was wearing his usual red hakama. His face wore an almost bored expression, but he still managed to look angry. As though realizing that Kagome was staring at him, he turned his head to look at her. After holding her gaze for a few moments he broke the trance to walk over. As he neared his appearance changed from angry to fuming. 

Inuyasha roughly grabbed her arm. "This is all your fault!" he whispered harshly to her, while positioning his body so that it looked as if he were consoling her. 

"What are you talking about, Inuyasha!" Kagome gritted out in pain. 

"You should know! It's your fault that the monk's dead! If you had just found the shards. . ." Kagome didn't hear the rest. She was too busy listening to her heart breaking. It was cracking wide open. 

He couldn't be talking about Miroku. No! It wasn't true! Miroku couldn't be dead! They had defeated Naraku! They had lifted the curse! They had killed. . . . . No, they hadn't. They had defeated Naraku but had found out later that he wasn't dead. The kazaana had never left Miroku! It had never closed up! 

Near histeria, Kagome pulled herself out of her thoughts to listen to Inuyasha's onslaught. ". . .You're nothing but a shard detector. You couldn't even find the last two shards! Just go home! Go back to your boring little life. Maybe you'll be of some use there." Kagome tried to turn and run away, but Inuyasha had a firm grip on her. "Don't you think it's a little rude to leave without paying your respects." Inuyasha leaned in to whisper in her ear, "After all, it's your fault he's dead." 

Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes. Was it really her fault? She had tried as best she could to find the shards. Would completing the jewel have made a difference? Everyone wanted something from it, and the Shikon could only give one wish. More likely than not Inuyasha would have ended up with the jewel - making him a full demon. Perhaps it was a good thing that they hadn't found the jewel. A tear ran down Kagome's cheek, and Inuyasha smiled cruelly. She decided then and there that if she were the one to complete the jewel that she wouldn't let anyone bully her into getting the Shikon's wish. 

Inuyasha nudged her slightly forward, effectively moving her in the direction of the memorial. As she got nearer she could see words on the tombstone of the bodiless grave become clearer and clearer. She finally reached the edge of the monument and gave out a small scream. She covered her eyes and sank to her knees with a soft 'thud'. The words etched in the stone would be forever etched in her mind. 

"Miroku - A dear friend, a dear ally. May he find happiness in the afterlife." 

It was a simple written eulogy and shouldn't have made Kagome react in such a way. The fact was that this confirmed Miroku's death. She couldn't deny that he was dead, now. She couldn't deny that she had failed him. She couldn't deny that their group they had worked so hard to keep together was breaking up. 

Kagome made her second decision that day. _I am going home!_

Kagome felt a tingle on the back of her neck. As she turned around she saw Inuyasha with Kikyo. They were kissing passionately. Just then, Kikyo pulled away from Inuyasha and grabbed an arrow. She picked up a bow off the ground and set the arrow to the bow, pulling it taught. Kikyo let the arrow fly, and it pierced through Kagome's heart, embedding itself in a tree - the God tree. Kagome was stuck to the God tree! 

'No! This is just like what happened to Inuyasha!' she thought, struggling fiercely. Kagome was met with searing pain for her efforts. 

Kikyo finally spoke. "Inuyasha is mine." 

Inuyasha came up behind her and slipped an arm around Kikyo's waist. "I don't need you. I have Kikyo to find the jewel shards." Kagome tried to speak, but she found herself too weak. Her vision was getting dark. "I choose Kikyo. Just disappear." 

That's when Kagome blacked out. 

A/N: I decided to leave off there. Sorry that this chapter is so short. sheepishly And that it took so long to put out. But I PROMISE that the next chappie will be MUCH better/longer. Thinks back over chapter and starts to cry MIROKU DIED! WAHHH! Next to Sesshy, he's my fav. character. Immediately composes Don't worry though. Miroku will be back. 'Til next time. Bwah hahahaha! Ja!


	3. Down and Dirty

A/N: I don't know how you guys can stand this stuff. I'm slow about updating and not a very good author. But since you guys _are_ reading I might as well not let you down. I'll try to update more often. . . .or at least make the chapters longer. BTW, Inuyasha's really, really mean in this fic.

Previously: Kagome felt a tingle on the back of her neck. As she turned around she saw Inuyasha with Kikyo. They were kissing passionately. Just then, Kikyo pulled away from Inuyasha and grabbed an arrow. She picked up a bow off the ground and set the arrow to the bow, pulling it taught. Kikyo let the arrow fly, and it pierced through Kagome's heart, embedding itself in a tree - the God tree. Kagome was stuck to the God tree!

'No! This is just like what happened to Inuyasha!' she thought, struggling fiercely. Kagome was met with searing pain for her efforts. 

Kikyo finally spoke. "Inuyasha is mine."

Inuyasha came up behind her and slipped an arm around Kikyo's waist. "I don't need you. I have Kikyo to find the jewel shards." Kagome tried to speak, but she found herself too weak. Her vision was getting dark. "I choose Kikyo. Just disappear."

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi wouldn't really sue me. There is no value high enough that could be placed upon Sesshoumaru and cast. The only way justice would be done would be for me to hand over my paychecks whenever I get them. . .On second thought. . .Inuyasha and gang all belong to Rumiko Takahashi. . .and. . .I guess. . .Se. . .Sesshou. . .maru. grumble grumble

The Rules of Love and War

Chapter Two

Kagome woke up covered in sweat, the horrible memories flooding back to her. She had almost forgotten about the incident that had occurred five hundred years ago. . .actually, it had only been two years- but it had felt like she had relived the pain every day for five hundred years.

Kagome instinctively bared her shoulder and touched the place on her chest where Kikyo's arrow had pierced through her heart. Yes, despite what Kagome wanted to believe and what her therapist thought (she was very close to being admitted to the psycho ward), Kagome had been shot, and pinned to the God tree.

It was a miracle she had survived, really. Because Kikyo and Kagome had the same soul, they shared the same power. Thanks to that, Kagome hadn't been put into a coma-like state. If Sango hadn't been there, Kagome would have bled to death in a manner of minutes. Kagome just wished that she had been conscious to see Inuyasha's face as he was forced (by Sango) to carry Kagome back to her time and ruin the effect of his supposed-to-be-final speech.

Kagome had only returned to the Sengoku Jidai once after she had recovered- and that was to formally say goodbye. She could picture that day in her mind clearly.

Kagome stumbled out of the well, landing on the ground with a heavy 'plop'- she was unused to maneuvering in the well without her bulky, yellow backpack. The sky was empty except for a few wisps of cloud. How ironic that the day that was so perfect for their little group to go shard hunting was the day that their little group would be formally breaking up.

Kagome took her time walking to the village, taking in her surrounding for the last time. She paused, her eyes wandering to a lightly treaded path. She and Shippo would always sneak off to the clearing that was just beyond the path. They would play for hour, until someone finally found them, or until they were too tired to play anymore. Kagome finally moved on, realizing that if she stopped at every place that had a memory attached to it, she would be upturning individual rocks.

When Kagome finally reached the outskirts of the village she noticed a small, brown piece of fuzz. She realized, after a moment, that it was Shippo. Quickly, she ran to him, scooping him up in her arms and cuddling the young kitsune that had endured so much in the past. Eyes already puffy, Kagome began to cry for the who-knew-how-many-eth time in the last few weeks.

This is the way Sango found them, merely clearing her throat to grab their attention.

Kagome looked up at Sango before embracing her in a huge bear hug- and still managing to keep a hold on Shippo.

Sango's eyebrows went up in surprise. Her eyes, however, showed no emotion. There had been none since Miroku had died. "Kagome, how are your wounds? You won't re-open them with this activity?"

Kagome sighed in momentary contentment. She had missed her friends so_ much during her recovery. How had she ever managed without Sango and Shippo? "No, Sango. I'll be fine. I'm completely healed. See?" Kagome pulled down her shirt just enough so that Sango could see the neat, little scar that had once been a bit more than just a scar._

Once Sango saw that Kagome was okay she nodded her approval.

Kagome was about to resume her hug when she noticed a tiny pressure on her hip. Shippo was hanging onto her for dear life- afraid of losing another mother. Kagome's face broke into a warm smile. She brought the kit up to eye level before asking the question that would determine his whole future. "Shippo, do you want to come home with me?" Shippo looked at Kagome with confusion and then hope. "It'll be hard. You'll have to deal with my mother, who'll brush your tail and dress you up and feed you candy; and you'll have to get used to the ways people act and dress and talk; but if you're willing to deal with all of that. . .you can come with me."

Shippo was positively beaming. Kagome couldn't remember ever seeing him this way, so happy that he could ward ships away from shore. All Shippo could do was make grunting noises in delight.

Kagome couldn't help but giggle at the sight. "I take it that's a 'yes'?"

Shippo nodded his head vigorously.

"So the shrimp's comin' with ya', huh? That's better for me. Keeps the brat outta my hair," came a voice from a nearby tree.

Kagome couldn't see him, but she knew instinctively that it was Inuyasha talking and pulled Shippo to her chest in a protective gesture. Inuyasha jumped down and Kagome flinched. "What are you doing here Inuyasha? Why aren't you with Kikyo?" Kagome spat out the undead miko's name.

"I was about to join her. . .but I thought I smelled something rotting. . .it was just you. Now I'm sorry I wasted my time."

Inuyasha's words stung, but not as badly as her verb would. Before he could utter another word, Kagome, very clearly, ordered, "OSUWARI!"

"Oh, no! Umph!" Inu ate dirt.

Kagome smirked at the cursing form of Inuyasha, blessing the fact that she'd decided not_ to take off the subduing necklace. "Well, anyway. . .I just came back to say goodbye to you, Sango-"_

"Thank God! I don't think I'd be able to stand that scent of yours much longer."

"Sango, maybe we should sit_ down. I really think it's a good idea to_ sit_. Shippo, do you think we should _sit_? Let's go _sit_ over there."_

"Damn, bitch!"

Kagome resumed talking to Sango normally. "I also had a tiny favor to ask you. If you see Kouga, could you tell him for me. I mean tell him everything_. He deserves to know."_

After that, Kagome, Sango, and Shippo cried, said their final good byes, and each went their own ways (except for Shippo who went with Kagome).

Kagome smiled sadly at the memory, all the while caressing her old wound.

Kagome's whole demeanor changed, though, when she saw the clock. "No, no, no! It can't be 8:30 already! I have a job interview at 9:00! Why didn't the alarm go off!

Kagome leapt out of bed and ran straight for the bathroom, clothes flying every which way during her sprint. She turned of the shower and then sprinted to her closet, picking an outfit while the water heated up.

Kagome decided on a plain black pants suit. It was simple, yet elegant. Just the thing for an interview. Besides, she couldn't wear a skirt because she didn't have time to shave.

Kagome ran back to the bathroom, dispensing the outfit on the bed and grabbing a towel. Kagome didn't even test the water temperature before getting in. She didn't have time. What she got for her efforts was a scalding hot shower. She quickly adjusted the temperature and planned how to get to the place she needed to be, Mirror Inc..

-

Forty- five minutes and one subway ride later, Kagome arrived at the eight- one story Mirror building. Kagome was still slightly damp from her excursions with the water heater, and she was very nervous about the interview. She was already twenty minutes late- but maybe the person who was interviewing her would understand.

Kagome was lucky enough to catch an open elevator. However, the elevator stopped at almost every single story before reaching her stop at the forty- sixth level.

When Kagome finally stepped into the office she was supposed to have her interview in, she was greeted by a cold looking older woman who appeared to be in her. . .I don't know. . .hundreds.

"Are you Miss Higurashi?" the older woman questioned.

"Yes, I a-"

Kagome was cut off by the older woman who then got up and walked over to her. She looked at Kagome's hair in disgust. "My name is Mrs. Ryoki. You would be wise to heed the advice I am about to give you. I have had many jobs in my day- and not one of them have I ever been fired from. . ."

Kagome was suddenly struck with the thought that this woman was a lot like her grandfather. She thought she new everything. . .and Kagome got the distinct impression that Mrs. Ryoki was going to pick at Kagome like a big, evil, not-so-motherly hen.

"Your hair is atrocious. I would _never_ come to work with wet hair." This was something that Kagome had been expecting. "I have already thrown out your application form. If you are angry at me, you should really take a better look at yourself. . ." This was something Kagome had _not_ expected.

Who did that old bat think she was? She didn't even give Kagome a chance. Well. . .if Kagome was going down, she would go down with a bang.

"I hope you've learned you less-"

"Shut up." Kagome said calmly, pulling her hair out of the bun it had been put in after it had decided that it wasn't going to dry in time.

"Excuse me! What did you just say!" Mrs. Ryoki looked positively flustered at the thought that her interviewee was acting in such a. . .irrespective manner.

"I said, shut up!" Kagome yelled it this time. "I'm tired of being so pent up and perfect all the time. I want to break free. I want to get _wild_." With that, Kagome unbuttoned her jacket, revealing a lacy, black bra. She flipped her hair while looking for something that would _really_ drive the old bat crazy.

Kagome noticed a relatively good- looking man sitting in the corner watch this all take place. Since he seemed so interested, Kagome decided that he should participate. She strutted up to him, pulling her jacket back a little bit to show off her bra a little more. Then. . .she straddled him. Right there. In the office. In front of Mrs. Ryoki. Who was having a heart attack.

Kagome didn't really care, though. She was focusing on this man's lips. _One good kiss should do it. One kiss, and then I'll walk out of this office and never look back._

The man looked at Kagome expectantly. She smiled, and then obliged him. She pressed her lips to his in a passionate, yet impersonal kiss. He responded immediately.

Just as he tried to make the kiss deeper, Kagome pulled away. . .entirely. She stood up and began to walk out of the office- but not before turning to Ol' Batty and saying, "By the way, I'm bi. If you ever want to hook up, my number's in the trash can." Then Kagome winked and exited the office.

She could hear the sounds of a sputtering old woman and and man diving for the trash can as she got into the elevator.

-

A/N: I know. You're probably asking, "If Shippo went with Kagome, then where is he?" Don't worry. More will be revealed.


	4. Cruel Intentions

Previously: Just as he tried to make the kiss deeper, Kagome pulled away. . .entirely. She stood up and began to walk out of the office- but not before turning to Ol' Batty and saying, "By the way, I'm bi. If you ever want to hook up, my number's in the trash can." Then Kagome winked and exited the office.

She could hear the sounds of a sputtering old woman and a man diving for the trash can as she got into the elevator.

Disclaimer: Does anyone know if Rumiko Takahashi would give up her rights to the Inuyasha series and all of its characters if I gave her twenty bucks and some chocolate? No? Oh well.

(This is dedicated to all of my readers who have been so faithful and patient.)

The Rules of Love and War

Chapter Three

Naraku entered his Tokyo office with a cool grace that suited his powerful status. His presence commanded respect and awe that far too many, in his opinion, gave without due cause or cautionary restraint.

"How have the applicants been so far? Anyone suitable for the position?" Naraku asked his aging secretary, openly checking the state of his office.

"There were twelve applicants. I saw the last one this morning, sir, and I must say that she was a disgrace! To think that anyone would be so. . .so. . . flamboyant! She was an outright hellion!"

Naraku growled inwardly, more fed up with the old battle axe than he'd like to admit. He just couldn't understand how anyone could be so old-fashioned and stubborn. "And what did she do, Mrs Ryoki?"

The older . . . um . . . old . . . woman's cheeks flushed red, taking away from some of the wrinkles. "She . . .um . . .sheshoweduplateandyelledatmerightbeforetryingtohitonme," Mrs Ryoki said in a flustered jumble.

Naraku's eyebrows furrowed impatiently. "Excuse me?"

"She showed up late and yelled at me right before trying to hit on me." Her face turned an even deeper red in her embarrassment, her wrinkles almost non-existent now.

In an attempt to compose herself, Mrs Ryoki fixed a stern expression on her face, her back ramrod straight, and a glint in her eye. "I knew she would be trouble the minute I saw her resume. I threw her application in the trash as soon as I realized that she was going to be late."

Naraku walked over to the trash can, curious about the applicant that had flustered his _dear_ Mrs Ryoki.

His thoughts were disrupted, however, by the secretary's input. "You won't find it, sir. A Mr Houshi took it with him in response to some of Ms Higurashi's more inappropriate actions.

"Did you say Higurashi?" Naraku asked incredulously.

"Uh . . .yes. I believe that was her name, sir. Did I do something wrong, sir?"

"Mrs Ryoki, how long have you been working for me?" Naraku asked calmly, masking his face.

"Why, I've been with you for eighteen months," she replied, confused.

"And how long have you been with the company?"

"I was with this company when it was first founded, even before you took it over," the battle-axe responded proudly.

"And that would be . . .how many years ago?"

"Twenty-seven years, sir."

Naraku looked assessingly at the secretary. "That's a very long time. I suppose you feel that entitles you to a little something extra."

Mrs Ryoki opened her withered mouth to comment, but Naraku continued on, interrupting her. "I quite agree. In fact, as of today, you are retired. You will keep your excellent insurance policies and receive pension. Congratulations, Mrs Ryoki." Naraku's eyes gleamed, a smirk on his face. "Let me have someone escort you to your car."

………………………………...

Kagome exited the Mirror Building feeling refreshed and rejuvenated. She hadn't had that much fun since she and Miroku had "accidentally" been found in a compromising position by Inuyasha. Of course, they hadn't actually been doing anything, but Inuyasha hadn't known that. Kagome smiled at the memory.

Deciding that she felt too good to be cooped up with a hoard of people in a confined subway car, Kagome began to walk home. (It was cheaper, too.) She quickly regretted her decision, however, when people started jostling her about and stepping on her already-sore, high-heel covered feet. They were pushing her along to who knows where when Kagome saw a familiar sight.

Right across the street was her salvation- a small shrine of no significance to anyone unless they hadn't studied, had boyfriend problems, or had lived there. The latter was true of Kagome. She looked at her former home and felt a wave of nostalgia wash over her. . .before quickly realizing that she was being shoved right down the street and _past_ her home.

Kagome looked for a way out of the mob, and, seeing none, decided to rely on pure physical strength to get her out. Well. . . Not so much physical strength as. . .

Puffing out her chest, a scowl on her face, she started cursing. Yes, cursing. You know . . . bad words that. . .um . . .might offend someone. . .sometime. . .maybe. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Okay, well . . . Um. . . they _definitely _couldn't offend anyone. . . Ever. (She made it a habit to never truly curse unless absolutely necessary.) Nevertheless, Kagome somehow managed to wriggle out of the herd.

Kagome took a collective sigh before walking (running) carefully (almost got hit by two cars and a bus) to the other side of the road and up the steps to her home and family.

She had no more than made it to the top when she heard a squeal and had the breath knocked out of her body by a ferocious bear hug. "Hi, Shippo!"

"Kagome! You're back! I missed you _so much_! How could you go so long without visiting!"

Shippo was being his usual, adorable, sugar-induced self. Never one to say no to him, though, Kagome just hugged him right back in pure and total bliss.

"You promised you'd visit more often! You're so mean Kagome! Waahhh!" Shippo looked up at Kagome with big watery eyes and a sniffy nose that just made her want to . . . It was happening already. She could feel. . . Could feel. . . The TICKLE FACTOR coming on!

Shippo squealed in delight as Kagome's fingers went to work, diligently covering every part of his tiny body in laughter-inducing touches. In an attempt to save face, the little kitsune quickly reversed the attack onto the attacker. Kagome, however, was much bigger and easily fended off the assault.

Attracted by the commotion, Kagome's mother came over to investigate. At the sight of her daughter, Mrs Higuashi's face broke into a giant smile.

"Mom!" Kagome shouted happily before pouncing on her mother.

"Kagome, what a surprise! It's been so long since you visited that I was starting to worry. You really should visit more often, you know."

"I was here last week."

". . . . . . Oh . . . Well, you know how it is. An hour feels like a day, a day like a year, etc."

Kagome rolled her eyes but continued to smile. "Speaking of living arrangements-"

"But we weren't talking about living arrangements. . . Were we? I'm not so old that I can't remember a conversation I just had, am I?" Kagome's mother babbled.

"No, Mom. We weren't talking about living arrangements before . . . but now we are." Kagome looked at her mom pointedly before continuing. "Um . . . Mommy . . . I need a favor."

Mrs Higurashi's eyebrow quirked in response to her daughter's childlike antics. "And what would that be?"

"Well . . . I thought you would like to hear a story. You see, there was this girl, and she had to move to a castle far away from her family. She missed them very much, and they missed her. One day, she got an eviction notice. Instead of taking care of the notice right away, she left it in her mailbox for a week and a half. The owner of her castle became very angry and threatened to throw the girl and all of her stuff onto the street if she didn't pay her rent in forty-eight hours. The girl's parents missed her so much that they let her come back and live with them forever and ever and ever. The end."

Kagome's mother just stared open-mouthed at Kagome before finally speaking. "You're very . . . Uh . . . Long-winded."

Kagome waited expectantly for her mother to continue, smile plastered on her face. "And?"

"And . . . I . . ." Kagome's mom burst into a smile once again. "Of course you can stay! That would be _wonderful_!"

"Kagome's really gonna come back and live with us again?" This came from Shippo. "And you can play with me all the time! Right, Kagome?"

"I'm going to have to get a job eventually."

Shippo looked slightly deflated, but quickly bounced back. "Then you can play with me when you're not working."

"I also have to eat." Kagome smiled.

"When you're not working _or_ playing?" Shippo asked, not quite so sure.

"Or when I'm eating." Shippo's ears flattened in defeat. "But any other time is fine." Slightly happier. "There will be plenty of time for playing. Trust me." Happy again.

………………………………...

"I know another way." Inuyasha's ears perked at the statement.

"Why didn't you mention that there was another way before!"

"It's nothing to be trifled with. It's a last resort. At least, it was when _I_ was alive." Kikyo's face held a cold smile. "All we need is the body of a pure soul."

"Why only the body, and not the soul?"

"The body of a pure soul is untainted. No negative influence has been able to stain it. Also, the body will decompose after a certain period of time."

"Yeah. So?" Inuyasha huffed impatiently.

"You use the body to create another Shikon jewel, in a way." Realization dawned on Inuyasha's face. "The second jewel is just as powerful because of the body's purity. The only real difference is that _this _'Shikon jewel' will eventually deteriorate."

"Will it really be _that_ powerful?"

"Yes. Now we just need the body."

………………………………...

Kagome was truly happy. True, she didn't have a job. But she had been back home for nearly a week, no one was breathing down her neck over unpaid bills, and now she had a wider food selection than just Ramen and eggs. Yes, life was good.

Kagome sighed happily into the bag of groceries she was carrying, careful not to smoosh anything.

As she walked past the well house she felt a familiar tingle. She paused for only a moment, though, brushing it off as nostalgia.

A second later, as she was walking into the house, Kagome saw something that made her drop the grocery bag, spilling bananas and pocky all over the floor.

Inuyasha sat in her kitchen eating Ramen. . . With Kikyo. But she . . . uh . . . Kikyo wasn't eating Ramen . . . she wasn't eating . . . anything. . . Um.

"Wh-what are you doing here, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked shakily.

"I ca' 'ere ta asta sum'min." Inuyasha said with a mouthful of Ramen.

"What he means is, we need something from you." Kikyo interpreted for Inuyasha.

"I thought you said that you didn't need me. You have each other and, according to you, I'm nothing but a nuisance. What could you possibly want that you think I would give?" Kagome replied, a little more bravely.

"What we need is simple. We need your body."

At this, Kagome's eyes bugged out before a sly grin covered her face. "Oh, I get it. It _has_ been a while since you guys got together. Well, don't even think about it. I'm not into that kind of thing." Kikyo raised a delicate brow. "I _don't_ do threesomes."

In the backround, Kagome could hear Inuyasha spraying his Ramen all over the carpet. She grimaced lightly at the thought of cleaning it up, and then a lot at the realization that she had been so _horribly_ wrong.

An embarrassed blush stained her cheeks, and once again, her self-confidence was shot to hell.

"That is _not_ what I meant by needing your body. I want you to give me your body . . . _Without_ a soul in it."

Kagome gasped in shock at what Kikyo had confessed. "Why me? And why _ask_ me?"

"We need the body of a pure soul. You're the only pure soul I know of. Besides, you're also the only person I know who wouldn't be missed if you were dead."

Tears came to Kagome's eyes as she fought to remain in control. "I would so be missed. Mama would miss me, and so would Grandpa, and Souta, and Shippo-"

"_That _little runt? He didn't exactly die over your absence when you moved out."

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "How did you know I moved out?"

"I've had Inuyasha keep track of you these last two years. And if I recall, your mother has never really shown much regard for your safety. She lets you do whatever you want without batting an eye; your grandfather is so absorbed in his own tales and legends that he doesn't even come out of his study for meals anymore; your brother, Souta," Kikyo said his name with distaste, "is _so_ involved with his friends that he's never home, not even when you prearrange trips home."

The tears that had threatened to fall earlier now fell freely from her wide-open eyes as Kagome's body wrenched in sobs.

"Am I right?" Kikyo asked smugly.

__

'Could it be true? Have I just not seen it? Does everyone I love really think of me as a nuisance? Everything Kikyo has said is true. Am I really not cared about?

Kikyo continued, interrupting Kagome's thoughts. "In this world you are worthless. You don't even have a whole soul. You share it with me. All you do is inconvenience everyone." Kikyo's voice became softer, gentler, more soothing. "If you give us your body, your soul can become whole again and your body will be put to good use. Please . . . give us your body."

Kagome, slowly falling into a depression of Kikyo's making, looked into Kikyo's eyes and gathered the strength to speak. "You still haven't told me what you'd use it for. I won't do anything you say unless you tell me what you're doing," Kagome said sternly.

Kikyo paused to think about it but finally relented. "Inuyasha and I will use it to make another Shikon jewel."

Kagome stared at her incarnation in horror. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that. You'll have to kill me first." With that, Kagome turned and walked out of the house- at least until she made it past the well-house, then she ran like there was no tomorrow.

Kagome continued to run for the next ten minutes, turning this way and that, never quite sure of where she was going, just sure that she was in the woods by her house.

When Kagome finally stopped, she realized that she had ended up in front of the God tree. She collapsed against it, letting it support her weight. Kagome heard someone behind her and spun around.

For the second time that day, she laid her eyes upon the form of Inuyasha. There was something different about him, though. She couldn't put her finger on it, and, honestly, she didn't care. All Kagome could think about was telling Inuyasha exactly how she felt.

"You son-of-a-bitch! How dare you and Kikyo come into _my_ family's house, and tell _me_ that I should _kill_ myself! You don't know what I've been through the last two years. And _spying_ on me? How dare you! How _dare_ you! I can't believe you-"

A very astonished Inuyasha watched in shock as a very stressed Kagome fainted, hitting her head on the God tree. The last thing she remembered was the remorseful look on Inuyasha's face before she saw black. . .


	5. Girls Gone Wild

Previously: "You son-of-a-bitch! How dare you come into _my family's_ house and tell me that I should kill myself! Do you even know how stupid that sounds? 'Kill myself'! God! You don't know what I've been through the last two years. I've handled a lot worse than this! And _spying_ on me? How dare you! How _dare_ you! I can't believe you-"

A very astonished Inuyasha watched as a very stressed Kagome fainted, hitting her head on the God tree. The last thing she remembered was the remorseful look on Inuyasha's face before she saw black.

Disclaimer: If I can't even buy myself a car, who would ever believe that I bought the rights to Inuyasha and characters? Rumiko Takahashi is probably very wealthy by now. I am not. Poor me. Poor. Poor. You got that? Poor. . . Is anyone selling a car?

Rules of Love and War

Chapter 4

Fuzzy. Everything was fuzzy. And Blue. And bright. Too bright. Someone needed to turn off the lights. Or the incredibly reflective, bright blue paint.

Kagome's head pounded as she sat up. Her vision started to clear and she saw a blue bedroom. Blue walls. Blue curtains. Blue bedspread. Jeez, someone shoot the decorator. Wasn't there supposed to be more than one color in a room design? Or at least a different shade?

Kagome stood slowly, bracing herself against the wall, trying to ward off the increasing dizziness. The dizziness cleared, however, and she found herself in front of a closet. She opened it, deciding she could tell a lot about the person keeping her here by what was kept inside.

A heap of leather and metal came crashing down on Kagome's head, knocking her to the ground. Her head pounded for a moment, but she recovered and looked around for what had fallen on her.

Her eyes widened as she realized what she was clutching in her hands. In her left hand was a seemingly familiar, beat-up sword. . . And in her right was a leather thong. Other things scattered around the floor were whips, chaps, lingerie, and the like.

The bedroom door flew open and a very worried looking Inuyasha rushed inside.

Wait. . . Inuyasha? What was Inuyasha doing in this apartment, wearing normal clothes, without Tetsusaiga?

Kagome looked dumbly to her left hand. Realization dawned on her and she looked back and forth between Inuyasha and the sword. Wait . . . This was the Tetsusaiga. And this was Inuyasha's apartment. But . . . um . . . huh?

"I can tell you're confused, so I'll fill you in." Inuyasha waited for a reaction, but, getting none, decided to proceed. "But first, let's go into the living room so that I can check your head in more light."

"More light? Are you kidding? I'm being blinded here! That's just from a 10-watt bulb reflecting off your shiny walls! And you're trying to tell me it's gonna get brighter?" Kagome said in mock horror.

Inuyasha didn't respond.

"So, um, what do you mean you want to check my-" Kagome felt the back of her head, wondering what he was talking about. She winced as her fingers brushed over a clump of hair and dried blood.

"You hit your head on the God tree when you passed out."

That accounted for the headache. "Oh."

"Yeah."

Inuyasha and Kagome paused, recalling the events at the tree. Kagome blushed, "Um, sorry about that."

"It's okay." Inuyasha shrugged noncommittally.

"Hey . . . Inu . . . I have a question."

"What is it?"

Inuyasha seemed to be expected a myriad of questions about the current situation, so she decided to surprise him. "Yours?" Kagome held out her right arm, still clutching the leather thong, an eyebrow raised.

Kagome wasn't sure she'd ever seen anyone turn so red. She didn't think it was particularly healthy, either.

Inuyasha sputtered and made incoherent noises before apparently surrendering to his fate. "Yes."

Both of her eyebrows were up now. "I never pegged you for that kind of guy."

"I wasn't before! There's this- Wait!" Inuyasha blurted out, starting to say something he shouldn't have, then trying to take it back. He searched around aimlessly in his brain for some way to change the subject. "O-of all the things you must want to know, _this_ is what you ask me about?" Inuyasha stammered.

"Well, I was just so surprised to be pummeled by _sex_ _accessories._" Kagome, in all her fake innocence, made sure to emphasize 'sex accessories', just so she could watch Inuyasha turn red again. "They practically mauled me. It's only natural that I'd have a few questions."

Kagome got up off the floor slowly, trying not to irritate her 'head injury'. She navigated her way through the 'accessories' and headed toward what she hoped was the living room. When she noticed that Inuyasha wasn't following, she turned around and poked her head back into the bedroom. "What are you waiting for? A personal invitation?" Kagome again headed out of the room, quickly yelling back, "If you don't hurry up, I'm gonna go through all your stuff! . . . Hmmmm. . . I wonder if you have any other _toys._" She snickered as Inuyasha ran out of the room and into the living room, pulling Kagome with him.

"Is that a yes?" Kagome asked innocently.

Inuyasha blushed and motioned for Kagome to sit down. After Kagome had settled, he positioned himself behind her and began checking her head. A moment or two passed in silence before either of them spoke.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked solemnly.

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you start yelling at me again? After you woke up, I mean?"

"Because I knew that you weren't the same Inuyasha from earlier." She swatted his hand away from her head. "That's enough."

"But-" Kagome knew what he was going to ask.

"We were together for four years. If I couldn't tell whether there was more than one of you or whether you were just having a killer mood swing. . . Well. . . What kind of friend would I be?"

Naraku never made house calls. He'd been tracking down Miroku all over town, though, and was running out of patience.

It was ironic, really, that one of Naraku's best employees had been, in a past life, one of Naraku's greatest enemies. Miroku had been cursed in one life, and blessed in the next.

Yes, blessed. With a six figure salary, three cars, a loft apartment, and women falling at his feet. And Naraku would bless him more. He'd give the damn monk his mansion and right arm if only he'd hand over Kagome's resume- and ultimately her address and phone number.

Naraku knocked confidently on Miroku's apartment door. When no one answered, he just as confidently kicked the door in. If Miroku wasn't in his apartment at this time of night, it meant that he was out with some ditzy blond in who knew which restaurant or nightclub.

There was no way to get in touch with Miroku (he never carried his cell on dates), so Naraku would just have to search the apartment. Naraku smirked.

Naraku stalked into the small apartment, scanning the room for anything that looked even remotely like a briefcase. Finding none, he went to the next room.

This room was obviously a work area. Naraku started by going through Miroku's trash. He found several shredded papers (hopefully not the resume), candy wrappers, and several used condoms. Apparently, Miroku agreed with the 'all work and no play' saying.

Then he moved on to the desk. Naraku searched through the scattered papers, imagining what he would do to his faithful employee if he didn't find what he was looking for. Thankfully for Miroku, Naraku soon found the resume, and decided to leave the apartment intact.

In the empty elevator, Naraku read the resume, completely engrossed in it. No wonder Kagome had trouble getting the job. This had to be one of the worst resumes Naraku had ever seen. He decided that when he found her, he would show her the proper way to write a resume- _among other things_.

Naraku growled low in his throat in anticipation of what he would be _teaching_ Kagome.

Giggling could be heard coming from the inside of Inuyasha's apartment. A girl who appeared to be in her mid-twenties tentatively poked her head through the doorway. "Have I been replaced?"

All laughter immediately stopped and Kagome fell off the couch in surprise..

"And is that my bra?" the girl asked, eyebrow raised.

"This is . . .hers?" Kagome asked warily, holding the lacy black bra that clearly wasn't made to cover anything. "But what about . . . Kikyo?"

"Ah, now come the questions. I was wondering when we would get around to this." Inuyasha got up and walked over to the girl. "This is Setura. . . my girlfriend and roommate." He kissed her lightly on the cheek, as if to prove his statement to be true.

"Nice to meet you," Setura greeted cheerily.

"Nice to meet you, too," replied a very confused Kagome.

Inuyasha continued. "You've figured out that I'm not the same Inuyasha from Sengoku Jidai. In fact, I live in _this_ time. You may not believe it, but I'm over five hundred years old."

Kagome's jaw hit the floor. She knew that this Inuyasha and the Inuyasha from earlier that day weren't the same person, but she hadn't realized he was that _old_.

"Setura's about five hundred years old as well."

"Actually, I'm four hundred and ninety-nine," Setura interjected.

Inuyasha coughed lightly. "Anyway," he continued. "I've known her since she was a baby. I practically raised her."

"If you knew Setura when she was a baby, then she'll be born soon. Right?"

The two roommates shared wary glances before Inuyasha answered. "Pretty soon, yeah."

"When?"

Setura answered this time. "We can't really go into that. It might mess up the future. If you ask us questions about other things, though, we'll answer the best we can."

"Okay . . ." Kagome thought for a moment, not sure what to ask. "What happened to Sango?" Kagome knew what happened to all of her other comrades, but Sango was a mystery.

"She became a nanny. Then she got married and had kids." Kagome was surprised to hear Setura answer her question. Setura noticed and added sheepishly, "She was my nanny."

"Oh." That seemed to fit in Kagome's mind. "Who did she marry? Did they love each other?"

Inuyasha answered this time. "She married a farmer." He paused. "I think she chose comfort over love. They were. . . comfortable with one another."

"Did they have any kids?"

"Yes and no. They took in the village orphans."

That sounded like Sango. Ever since her family had been taken from her (her brother, too), she couldn't stand to see anyone alone. "What about you, Inuyasha? What did you do? I can't believe you'd roam around searching for jewel shards for five hundred years. So what did you do?"

"I . . .uh . . .became a bouncer. . . for . . .uh . . .my. . . " Fake sneeze. "-er's night club."

Kagome was instantly suspicious. "Whose nightclub?"

"My. . . bro . . . ther's?"

"SESSHOUMARU!" Kagome's eyes widened, incredulous.

Inuyasha hung his head in shame. "Yes."

Kagome burst out laughing.

"Oh, yeah!" Inuyasha shot back. "Well, Setura owns a shop in the red light district!"

"Don't bring me into this." Setura said coolly.

Kagome's eyes sparkled. "Really? That's so cool! Can I see it!"

Setura smiled lazily. "Sure. I just came home for a quickie and change before we went to the club." Alight seemed to go on in Setura's head. "Why don't you come to the club with us? My shop's on the way, so you can see it then. And I know you'll love the club! It's the hottest place in the city!"

"Um. . .Isn't it a little . . . early to be going to a night club," Kagome asked.

Setura blinked in confusion. "Too early? What are you talking about? What time do you think it is?"

"It can't be much later than four or five. Shouldn't we wait for it to get dark before we go?"

Setura walked over to a window and pulled back the curtains to reveal pitch black. "It's eleven-thirty."

"WHAT!" Kagome's eyes bugged out. "How can it be that late!" An idea popped into Kagome's head. "If it's really so late, why aren't I tired."

Inuyasha sweatdropped. "Kagome, you've been passed out all day. You wouldn't be tired if you've been asleep all day."

Kagome blushed. "Oh." She laughed nervously. "I knew that. . . Really. . . Uh huh. . . . Just testing you guys. . . What, you don't believe me?"

Inuyasha and Setura had identical looks of skepticism glued to their faces.

Kagome's face suddenly turned pitiful. "You mean you really don't believe me?" Kagome's lip quivered ominously.

A resounding "No" came from both Inuyasha and Setura. Inuyasha cut Kagome off before she could continue her act. "It really is late. Do you need to call anyone? Your mother? Your grandfather? Your employer?"

Kagome jumped up, but quickly sat back down when her head began to spin.

"Here." Setura handed Kagome a cordless phone.

Thanks." Kagome dialed the number and quickly explained the situation to her mother. When she hung up, she gave Inuyasha and Setura the 'okay' about going to the club. "I don't have anything to wear, though."

"That's okay. I'll get you something to wear. Come into the bedroom with me. We'll find an outfit."

"We're not going to wear anything from your guest closet, are we?"

Setura blushed. "You know about that?" She threw a glare over her shoulder at Inuyasha.

"I just happened to come across it," Kagome explained vaguely.

Inuyasha stared as the two women linked arms and chatted amiably as they walked into the bedroom, as if they had been friends all their lives.


	6. AN READ FIRST!

I'm having slight problems with my computer. There are supposed to be spaces or separators or _something _between the POVs. I'm not a negligent author, just a very fed up one (with the computer, not the readers). Please be patient. - Fluffy-Sesshy-Chan


End file.
